darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark-Hunter Powers
Powers Aerokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate wind and air flow. Animation The ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free a person from petrification. Astral Projection The ability to separate and control one's astral body. The out-of-body experience can be achieved by dreaming or deep meditation. Astral projection is sometimes considered a form of telepathy or clairvoyance. Remote viewing is a specifically directed form of astral projection. Depending on the strength of the projector's ability, the astral body may even be able to interact (speak or move objects) with its surroundings. Atmokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate changes in the weather, up to and including the bringing or banishing of pressure systems, clouds, rain, storms, hurricanes, and tornadoes. Aura Perception An aura is the spiritual energy field that emanates from a person or object. Most often, auras convey the feelings and emotions of the person or object involved in a range of colors. An aural perceiver has the equivalent of a permanent mood ring decoder for everyone and everything in his path. Biokinesis The ability to heal, or perform other biological manipulation. A biokinetic can knit tissue together just as easily as he or she can stop a breath, or a heart. Chlorokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate plants. A chlorokinetic also sometimes has a bit of clairvoyant ability, but only in regards to plants. The plant can "speak" to a chloroki-netic, conveying sounds, images, and sometimes even the entire passing of a sequence of events. Chronokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate time. Were-Hunters can surf the Rytis to travel through time, but the rest of us seem to be slaves to this relative. Clairaudience The ability to aurally perceive words or sounds originating on the spiritual plane. Clairaudients are also able to hear sounds at low and high frequencies not audible to the human ear. Clairsentience The ability to perceive the atmosphere or origin of a person, place, or thing by way of feeling; often associated with psychometry. Clairsentients are also called empaths. Always I rust the "gut feeling" of a clairsentient. Clairvoyance The ability to visually perceive events that are taking place elsewhere or sense places that are not in view. Some clairvoyants can also see certain types of spirit or foreign energy. The term clairvoyant often includes both clairaudients and clairsentients. Clairvoyants are usually also able to see auras. Cryokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate ice, or cold in general. The antithesis to pyrokinesis. Cryokinetics are especially helpful around avalanches and icebergs. They are also immune to frostbite. Divination The art of predicting the future. (See Precognition.) Electrokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate electricity and electric fields. Trained electrokinetics are able to produce force fields as shields for protection. As a rule, Were-Hunters seriously hate these people as they tend to make them change forms. So if you have this, give our furry friends a break and stay away from them. Energy Blasts (Godbolts) If someone blasts you with energy, that someone is a god, or has somehow acquired god-powers. A Dark-Hunter has never been known to develop this power naturally. Ferrokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate metal. This power was especially valued during the Middle Ages, with all those innocent, tasty knights in armor running around. Geokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate the earth. Especially powerful geokinetics can cause or stop earthquakes and active volcanoes. Gravitakinesis The ability to mentally manipulate gravity. Usually considered generic telekinesis, unless the gravitakinetic has the ability to manipulate his own gravity. Which would just be way cool. Hydrokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate water. Hydrokinesis is useful for purifying water when trapped on a deserted island, and summoning or finding it when lost in the desert. Especially powerful hydrokinetics can calm tsunamis, hurricanes, or storms, but generally it is not in the hydrokinetics' power to actually cause these things to happen. A hydrokinetic can, however, control waterspouts and the direction a river can travel. And considering that the human body is about 75 percent water... it's not as wimpy a power as you might think. Magnetokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate the magnetic field; usually associated with ferrokinesis. And the X-Men. But please note, we have much cooler wardrobes. Mediumship/Necromancy The ability to see and communicate with the dead. Some mediums need an object through which the spirit can communicate, like a Ouija board. Some mediums are possessed by the spirit, and it communicates through them by speaking or automatic writing. Some simply see them, and talk to them or feel their emotions and intentions. Since you're a Dark-Hunter, you never want a spirit inside you. You have no soul and it will take possession of you, which is not a good thing. Remember what happened to Alexion. You guys don't have the same regenerative abilities he did. You will be terminated. Omnilingual The ability to quickly memorize and/or decipher any foreign language. Omnipotence The ability to do anything you want to. Again, reserved for the gods, so try not to make any of them angry. And stay out of Ash's way. Omniscience The true know-it-all, an omniscient literally does see and know everything. Again, this power is pretty much limited to the more powerful gods, like Zeus. Or Acheron, who will never share his knowledge with you, so don't ask. Photokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate light. Unfortunately, photokinetically created light doesn't have the exact properties of natural sunlight and cannot kill Daimons, but it's awfully handy in a dark cave, or if your opponent has a migraine. Power Absorption The ability to absorb another person's powers, leaving that person powerless. Usually that other person is not another Dark-Hunter, seeing as the proximity alert will weaken both this and the other Dark-Hunter's powers. Daimons technically have this ability; when they drain the souls of a powerful person, they inherit those powers for a period of time until the soul wanes. Gods have this power, as they are able to absorb the powers of their defeated foes (if the foe is another god) indefinitely. Power Bestowal (Conduit) The ability to bestow powers upon another person or evoke the latent powers of others. Again, this doesn't usually happen Dark-Hunter to Dark-Hunter. But if you somehow discover you've been "blessed" with this particular gift, be careful whom you approach, especially humans with gypsy or godblood. You never know what latent power might be sleeping inside them. Daimons shouldn't be a problem for someone with this power, as they can only possess the powers of the last soul they stole. Depending on the type of power and the strength, the bestower can give a person temporary powers (usually based on the bestower's proximity), or permanent ones. Power Mimicry Like power absorption, mimicry is the ability to absorb another's powers. In this case, however, the mimic is able to leave the other person's powers intact. Which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on who the other person is, and whether or not they're on your side. Power Negation The ability to cancel out or diminish the powers of others. This ability is kind of inherent in all Dark-Hunters, thanks to Artemis, since close proximity to any of your brethren results in a mutual power drain. Power Sensing The ability to sense or recognize the powers of another person. Depending on the strength and ability of the senser, it could be a generic idea of the presence of powers, or the knowledge of the other person's exact abilities. Apollites have the ability to sense other Apollites as well as Daimons, based on their blood connection to the god Apollo. Similarly, Dark-Hunters can normally sense the presence of another Dark-Hunter (if the draining of their powers isn't a dead giveaway) and you will be able to sense a Daimon from a mile away (a slight exaggeration, but you get the idea). Precognition The ability to perceive events before they happen. Sometimes it is only expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it is clear and occurs at will and when awake. The events seen may take place in the near future, or the far future. They are also only one of many possible outcomes—some events can be avoided if the right measures are taken. Presentience Presentience is precognition in the form of more abstract senses, emotions, or feelings... kind of like a mood ring of prediction. This power is also associated with clairsentience. Psychokinesis The ability to mentally will events to happen, or will objects to move. (See Tactile Telekinesis.) Psychometry The more beloved an object is by its owner, the more of the owner's energy is retained inside that object. Similarly, the stones of old houses and castles may retain some memory or recording of especially passionate events that have taken place in their midst. Psychometry is the ability to sense this energy and relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person, or location, usually by being in close contact with it. Pyrokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate fire, or heat in general. The antithesis to cryokinesis. Pyrokinetics are especially helpful around erupting volcanoes and forest fires. Pyrokinetics are usually fire-retardant... but the sun will still kill you. Remote Viewing The ability of a directed clairvoyant who can travel to a specific person, time, or place to be able to see what someone is doing, or what events are taking place. Often used by spies to overhear secret plans, or to discover the hiding place of documents or treasure. Shapeshifting This power is usually limited to Were-Hunters, but not always. If a Were-Hunter becomes a Dark-Hunter, like Ravyn Kontis, he retains this power—the two are not mutually exclusive. Sonokinesis The ability to mentally manipulate sound waves. A sonokinetic is a great friend to have at a concert, a crowded bar, or a political cocktail party. They are particularly useful when in need of a distraction, as trained sonokinetics are exceptionally good ventriloquists. Sonokinetics rarely ever go deaf, but if one decides not to listen to you, he or she can literally tune you out. Spiritual Possession The ability to take complete and total control of another person's body via astral projection or mind transfer. Spathi Daimons, such as Desiderius, have the ability to do this if their original body is killed and they are allowed to float about disembodied in the ether. Ghosts and other departed spirits are especially eager to possess the body of a Dark-Hunter, since it is a souless vessel in prime condition, so always be on your guard. Tactile Telekinesis The ability to manipulate objects by touching them. People who are tactile telekinetics can carry massive objects with very little effort. They also have to be very careful that no one witnesses them picking up cars and cement trucks and whatnot. Technopathy The ability to manipulate electrical fields and/or devices. Associated with electrokinesis and magnetokinesis, technokinetics stand apart for their particularly useful abil-ity to fix broken electronics and corrupted computers. There are a few technopathic Squires who work on maintaining the Dark-Hunter Web site. Telekinesis A matter of mind over matter. Telekinesis is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. A telekinetic can lift and move inanimate objects; some more powerful telekinetics can also manipulate people into doing things against their will. Poltergeist activity has often been attributed to telekinetics. Telepathy The ability to read the thoughts of others. Some telepaths can make themselves be heard by others, and particularly powerful ones can mentally communicate with a person or persons with no telepathic ability. All gods are telepaths, and those Apollites most closely descended from Apollo, like Cassandra Peters, have some latent telepathic ability. Teleportation Just like in Star Trek, teleportation is the ability to disappear from one place and reappear in another almost instantaneously. Were-Hunters have this ability, and Daimons can teleport through laminas. One cautionary note: If a bolt-hole or lamina appears, don't follow the Daimon into it. You will get eaten. FYI: Corbin has this power. taken from: The Dark-Hunter Companion Category:Glossary Terms